eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1111 (28 March 1995)
Synopsis Grant faces up to a future without Sharon, while Ruth decides she doesn't want a life without Mark. Nigel gets physical, with disastrous consequences. Steve gets his veg from Mark, who says he must be doing well to need all that. Steve says it's going brilliantly, just as Ian comes along, looking happy, and says well, lucky you. Steve asks about Ian's van, Ian says it's useful if you've got a lot of food to transport. Steve is talking about buying a vehicle, and Tiffany comes into the café (while Bianca goes to see David), and Steve chats her up saying that he's going places. She doesn't sound impressed. Mark and Ruth discuss what will happen when Michelle leaves, Michelle phones Rachel to tell her and ask if they can stay on there. Rachel apparently says that she'll probably sell the house, so Mark and Ruth are a bit disappointed. Mark is especially sad about leaving, he feels safe there, etc. Later, Ruth says they could stay there if they like, they could try to buy it. (Considering they're sitting tenants, I should have thought it was a good bet that not many people will be interested). Mark doesn't think it'll be a good idea, he said he hated lying on the form he filled in to get the loan for the stall, which presumably had some health question on it. Ruth says they could try anyway (mortgages don't tend to have any sort of health quizzes, though if they choose repayment or endowment then they have other forms to fill in which do). Later she also mentions to Mark about her conversation with Michelle which was to the effect that Ruth could now have her "young, free and single" T-shirt. Ruth says but she didn't want to be. Mark says eh? Ruth says she doesn't want to be YF&S.....; doesn't he get it? Mark doesn't, so Ruth says Mark Fowler, will you marry me, and before you say anything, I have thought about it and know what I'm getting into, etc. Mark says oh, then says yes. Sharon has a business meeting, and gets out of a personalised plate Porsche just as Grant is walking the dog. He looks insanely jealous, and later comes back to the Vic where his mother asks where he has been for hours, and that he'll have walked the legs off the dog (a bit unlikely seeing it's a greyhound!!)? He replies, in a strop OK, YOU do it next time and hands her the lead. Later he goes round to Michelle's and asks to see Sharon. Michelle says she won't leave them alone, but Sharon says it's OK, they are going to have a civilised discussion, aren't they? Grant says "See?" and Michelle leaves them to chat in the kitchen. Sharon makes tea, and Grant gives her the letter which says the divorce is final. She says how funny, earlier someone insisted on calling me Mrs Mitchell, but if I'd known it could have been Sharon Watts. Grant asks who the bloke in the Porsche was, she says an acquaintance. (She also told Michelle it was a business person). Grant says oh back to your old ways, I suppose walking the streets and picking up some unsuspecting idiot. Sharon says he can believe what he wants, and now they're divorced, it's none of his business, and all they have to do is sort out the financial arrangements about the Vic. She's not interested in playing games, and they have no connection whatsoever now they are divorced, so she has no need to explain herself to him any more. Grant doesn't look too happy about it all. She says well, bye then, isn't is easier when we're discussing it quietly and sensibly. Grant leaves looking a lot less composed than Sharon has been. She shuts the door and looks relieved. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mark Monero as Steve *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Alistair Robins as Paul Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes